Getting Even
by loveincliches101
Summary: Massie Block's new life is better than ever. Fashion designer job, beautiful vacation suite in England. How could her life suddenly go wrong? On the most formal event of her life, she finds herself to be in grave danger. She's then called to be babysat by beautiful FBI agent Derrick Harrington. What happens when romance rises while she's been created as a target? T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my second story, first Clique one. I recently finished reading a Clique story called 'Sweet Revenge'. Not being a huge fan of the actual Clique series, I was reluctant to read it. Little did I know that I would fall in love with it. It's literally my favorite story I've read on FanFic. I highly recommend reading it. The author is ESTF. Go read it. I guarentee you'll love it as much as I did. **

**So this Story that I happen to be writing happens to be pretty much a remake of that story. I wanted to definately write a Derrington/Massie story, but I wasn't sure how to make it, so I thought it would be alright if I did a remake. I'm keeping all the same characters and the same setting, but I'm changing the plot a bit with a few different twists and turns. Anyways, read the other story if you really want to get the jist of this one. And I really hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**This first chapter is the Prologue. I wanted to squeeze in a backstory.**

**Prologue:**

She wanted to keep her head held high. The thought of a boarding school made her stomach queezy and her head feel light, and being there didn't help anything. Massie Block didn't want to be the laughing stock againlike at her old private school, but just as she suspected, her hopes shot up for nothing. She looked down at her satin white blouse that enveloped her petite upper body. On top of it was her navy blue velvet OCD blazer. It was stained with red tomato sauce, as it had been dumped on her earlier that day at lunch. How was she going to face that clique of girls again? The leader, Alicia Rivera, who called herself Alpha, tripped Massie four times in the hallway. She was by far the meanest. She also was the one who dumped the sauce on her. She was lucky an older boy, about her brother Spencer's age, who was wearing a BOCD blazer (BOCD was also where Spencer went. He was a senior, she was a freshman) stood up for her. She remember the way he helped her off the ground and then meeting his big, brown puppy dog eyes.

"Are you alright?" he had asked. She only nodded and rushed away. She didn't want a very attractive boy like him to see her cry. So she ran to the bathroom with what she had left of her lunch and ate on the toilet.

Massie truged her way out of the front doors out to her's and Spencer's limo waiting for them. Their limo driver, Amir, was standing at the back door waiting to open it for her. He could tell by the way she looked, she did not enjoy her first day of her new private school. He smiled sypathetically.

"Oh, Ms. Block, it'll get better tomorrow. I promise," he said, opening the door. She only smiled and climbed in, sitting next to her older brother.

"Hey, kiddo. Damn, you alright? It looks like you were at a party. Are you wasted? Under the influence? You know, it's not good to give in to peer pressure. It leads to-"

She whipped around in her seat to face away for him, as a sign for him to shut up. "I don't want to talk about school," she almost mumbled. Spencer knew he just needed to keep his mouth shut.

The ride home was pretty short, and Massie was glad to be back at the new home her oldest brother, Aiden had bought a month ago. She and her other brother's Spencer and Adam live with him. The only reason he 'took them in as his own' was because his mother moved to France last summer, not letting any of them know she was coming back. Apperantly, she found a lover ans stowed away to Rome with the man. The three of the children haven't had anything to do with the woman since. Anyway, they were lucky they could get away from the life that lead to thoughts of her. When their father died (Massie was only three) he gave only a quarter of the inheritacne money to his wife. He wanted his children to have the rest. The four of them concluded that was why she ran away. She used what she had of the money and ran off. Massie constantly hoped the woman was somewhere sitting on the streets of somewhere like Manhattan holding up a sign that read 'Money?' or 'Food?'. But aside from all that, Aiden decided to become the 'father-figure' and was determined to keep his younger siblings safe and happy. And that included keeping them in school. So they moved to Westchester, a tiny town in the heart of Philidelphia, and applied Massie and Spencer to OCD and BOCD while Adam finished up college to further his career in music.

Massie wanted to keep school off her mind, which wouldn't be hard, because she wasn't going back. No way in hell. That school was literally her living hell and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, or Claire Lyons. She was suprised Clarie was part of that horrid, horrid group. Every time Alicia tripped her, Claire looked like a mix of sad and mad. Plus, she wasn't wearing a thread of designer. Not a bit. The other girls had it, but not her. Poor Claire. She was just trying to fit in. Massie wanted to tell her that fitting never works out for anyone. Look at herself for instance. Massie didn't work out well and she knew it would bite Claire in the butt. She wanted to tell Claire and give her a hug hug. Maybe she could.

But she couldn't.

She was determined not to go back. Ever. No matter what.

"Mass. Let's go," Spencer interrupted her thoughts. Massied took a hold of her over the shoulder Louis Vitton bag that held her school books and binders. Just a few things she was going to throw in the garbage later. She climbed out the limo and headed to front door with a steady pace. She didn't need Spencer stopping her to find her crying yet agian on this awful day.

Once inside, Massie raced upstairs and into room before either of her other brothers could ask how her day went. How was she going to tell them what happened? All that would happen would be that she would start crying. Then Adam would cry. She knew that he couldn't stand to see anyone else cry, so she thought she'd save him the touble.

Massie threw her body face first onto the bed sfter slamming the door shut. She wanted to cry, but blinked back the tears when she heard a knock on the door. Great. Three seconds alone wasn't enough to keep her brothers off her back.

"Mass, come out. I think you should talk about why you're so upset. You know, you can't hide out in your room forever," Spencer said on the other side of the door. After a few seconds, he knew he wounldn't get anything out of his baby sister. "Don't you want to at least hear how my day went? Massie, it was probably just as bad. Please, Mass?" A couple moments later, Massie slowly opened the door but kept her eyes on her toes. Spencer immediately envoloped her into his arms. "Mass, I'm really sorry. I could tell the minute you got into the limo something was wrong and I assumed the worst."

"You assumed the dumbest," she said into his chest. That made him laugh.

"Come to Aiden's room after your shower and change. We want talk about today."

"But I don't, Spence. There's not a single thing I want to say about that dumb place."

"I'm sure you'll live," he said before walking down the hallway to join his brothers in Aiden's room.

Massie took her time taking a hot shower and placing her silk purple night gown over her tiny bodice. After she dried her hair, she went downstairs briefly to grab her dinner which their maid, Missy, had made for them. She grabbed the full try of four meals and headed back upstairs into Aiden's room as she had been instructed before. She pushed open the door using her back and stepped inside.

"Mass," Aiden said coming up to her to take the tray from her hands. "How've you been."

Oh, where to begin, she thought. "Well, let's see. I was the laughing stock of the entire ninth grade on my first day of school, only one girl seems to be secretly out to get me, I got tomato sauce poured on me at lunch which I had to eat in the bathroom, my designer heel broke when I was tripped on my way to math - note that it was the third time I had been tripped - and I had to go to the nurse to get gum removed from my hair. Does that answer your question?" Her tone was a bit harsh, and she felt a bit upset she was so crued. She couldn't believe she just blurted everything out. All the words came out so fast, she didn't get a chance to stop a single one. Then, seeing the expression on Adam's face, she felt even worse.

"I was just asking. I'm sorry Massie, I didn't know you had a bad day. It can't be any worse tomorrow," Aiden said passing out the plates. Massie grabbed hers and slumped onto his bed.

"You're right. It won't be, because I'm not going."

"Massie, you can't run away from your problems. That doesn't help anything," Spencer said taking a bite of his specially made sandwich. Missy knew what they all liked. He had a beek and pork sandwhich smothered with cheese and barbeque sauce.

"Well, mother did, and so did we. Look how fine we turned out." She took a bite out of her simple BLT.

"Well, I don't care. She's not a part of this converation. You need to stay in school god dammit and I'm taking you in the morning whether you like it or not," Aiden said. He began on his meatball sanwhich. When he took a bite, a bit of sauce ran down his chin and onto his shirt.

"Massie, if you want, I can take you tomorrow. Amir can take the day off for all I care. I want you to go as much as Spencer and Aiden. Go for me?" Adam asked, his Amber eyes meeting hers. They had hope in them. They had sincerity in them. Massie kne she had never been able to say no to those eyes. Call her a bad sister, but he was her favorite brother. She went to him for anything and she valued his opinion more than her other brothres'. When he wanted something, she knew it, and she could never back down. She hated seeing him the least bit upset. There was no way on this earth she would ever want to see him unhappy because of something she did. And if it wasn't because of her, she made sure whoever it was apologized and felt just as upset as they had made him. God dammit, Adam she thought.

"Fine. I'll go," she was defeated once again because of Adam, but she still smiled. "Could you stay with me if I go?"

He smiled in return. "I can't attend school with you. But I will take you. And pick you up. I won't go to my afternoon classes tomorrow just for you," he said as he poked her nose lightly.

The rest of the night, the fourn talked about plans for the weekend. They were planning to attend Westchester's annual town picnic. This year it was the 15th. They figured it's a small town and it was time to meet everyone. Spencer had mentioned something about his new buddy Derrick from school. But he said 'D' as he called him, wouldn't make it. He was apperantly heading to New York to train fo the FBI. Spencer said he'd definately keep in touch, though.

Once they're weekend plans were settled, Maissie trudged back to her bedroom and climbed into bed. She didn't want to face Alicia and her Clique tomorrow. But she definately didn't want Adam upset that she wasn't getting an education because she refused to go to school. She thought about what Spencer had said. She couldn't run from her problems. That wouldn't solve them. She knew what had to happen. She was going to face that stupid Alicia and fix it. She knew not only would that sove her problem, but it would also make Adam proud. He and Spencer always told her to hold her head high and that if anyone were to try to put her down, to hold her head even higher and show them who the bigger person was. And that's what Massie was prepared to do. She was going to be the bigger person she knew she was and possibly even save that poor Claire girl. Oh, yes Alicia Rivera. _You'd better watch out. Because here comes the new and improved Massie Block and she's here to fight. If she wants a battle, then so be it. I'll give you a battle. Or even a war._ Massie thought. She was determined to stand up to the bitch that taunted her all day. She wouldn't have it at her old school and she sure as hell wasn't going to have it at this one either.

* * *

**I don't feel like this chapter is long enough, but I'm literally about to pass out. So I'm going to make the next chapter part of the prologue. I knwo you guys probably want to see Alicia bite it in the but, so I'll definately give it to you. Anyways...**

**Please Review. I'm always up for ideas :) Plus I'd like to know your thoughts and I'll answer any questions as well. So Please feel free to review and critique and criticize as much as you'd like. I's be thankful for opinions and like I said, I'll consider some ideas too.**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Your reviews made me smile (: I went over the last chapter and did notice the spelling errors in it. I'll try my hardest to look that over in this chapter. Thank you so much for the compliments AND the critiques. They mean a lot and can only make me a better writer. And I'd be more than proud to say my readers are the ones who make me a better one. So thank you guys so much. (:**

**This chapter is a continuation of the prologue, so it might be a while before we get to the good stuff, aka the beyond handsome Derrick Harrington. That won't come until chapter four or five. But don't worry, It'll be here as soon as you know it. I've got pretty much this whole story planned out and so there's a lot of things I want to squeeze in, but without keeping you bored, of course.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**Prologue Continued:**

Her brother's little red Fiat made it way down the long path that lead to the OCD, the place she had dreaded to return to the day before. But Massie knew in her mind that today would be different. Nothing, not even that inconspicuous little Clique could bring her down today.

The night before, Massie couldn't even get to sleep because she was too excited for the day to come. She left her room and went into Adam's. She knew he was the one to talk to. He was surprised when she came in, not to beg him not to go back, but instead she told him her plan, the reason she was so excited.

"Are you sure you could go through with something like that?" he had asked her, patting her thick brown bun she wore on the top of her head.

"Adam, I'm more than sure. Alicia Rivera should get a taste of her own medicine and I'm beyond determines to give it to her," she said with a smirk that had revenge all over it. She had never stood up to anyone in her life and the thought of it was so exhilarating.

Then morning rolled by and she was more ready than ever. She took her time getting ready while altering he school uniform with a silk and chiffon scarf and a cute red beret her brother had brough home to her when he was on a tour with his band. On her feet she wore her Pelle Moda black velvet pumps that complimented the blazer she wore on top of her Bvlgari off white satin blouse. This one definitely wasn't going to be ruined by the LBR, Loser Beyond Repair. She made up the name herself. Okay, maybe she had overheard the redhead Dylan say it, but Alicia was definitely a loser.

Adam stopped the car right in front of the entrance and immediately noticed how all the girls looked the same, and that Massie was going to stand out.

"Mass, are you really going to go through with this? If you really just want to go home, I can turn the car around," he said with a pint of hope in his tone.

"I'm not leaving." Massie had already spotted the Clique standing on the brick steps that lead to the front doors. They looked almost as glamorous as she did, but Massie knew they didn't wear anything big name designer. That was part of her plan. To out-style them. So far, things were going her way.

"See ya Adam. Let's go baby girl," Spencer said climbing out of the passenger seat off Adam's car. He opened the door behind his and Massie climbed out, ready to show off her Louis Vitton and Calvin Klein look. She waved back at Adam and began toward the doors with confidence.

Every head turned her way. Even the Witch Clique, as she nicknamed them, had their fiery eyes watching her as she strode towards the large double doors.

Spencer kept his arm around her waist as a sign of protectiveness. He knew what had happened to her the day before, so he wanted to make sure his sister didn't get out of his sight or hurt.

They walked through the double doors together and all the students in there were watching as well, included the few boys that went to the BOCD accompanying their girlfriends and sisters, like Spencer. He made his grip on her a bit tighter when he noticed all the eyes on her. _They're looking at her legs. What the hell? She's my little sister and all these perverts are checking her out, _he thought. He was definitely the over-protective brother.

Massie held her head as high as she could get it and threw her shoulders back. Once they reached her first class, she turned to Spencer and gave him an assuring peck on the cheek.

Yet she didn't say a word.

She left him looking a bit worried at the door. He knew he had to get over to the BOCD fast, but his little sister just became a piece of meat to everyone around her. He wasn't going to have it, but at the sound of the bell, he knew he had no choice but to leave it alone.

Massie took a seat in the middle of the room while all the girls watched her in astonishment. Yesterday, they knew she was a laughing-stock, but there hadn't been one person yet to laugh at her today. Not one person.

Alicia and the Witch Clique trailed into the classroom and sat all around Massie who kept her shoulders back and eyes forward, determined to ignore them. Unless they gave her trouble, then she knew what would have to happen.

Alicia whispered something into Claire's ear and snickered but received a disgusted look from her. "Puh-lease. That scarf looks fab. Much better than your knock-off necklace," Claire spat. Queen Witch gaped.

"What the hell, Cuh-laire?"

Massie was taken aback. Claire just stood up to Alicia. Not part of her plan for _her _stand up to her, but that was pretty amazing in her mind.

"I'm Claire. What's your name?" the sweet blond-headed girl asked. She smiled at her and Massie knew she might have a friend here after all.

"Massie Block." She finally found Claire's bight blue eyes that were hidden beneath those long blond bangs.

"Claire, no communicating with the 'out', remember?" Alicia said, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Whatever. Hey Massie, I know what happened yesterday, and I've done some contemplating. I don't think a new girl deserves anything so cruel. Especially one as pretty as you," Claire said. She then looked hopefully at Kristen, who she knew usually took her side. Kristen knitted her brows together and shrugged, keeping quiet and looking forward. Claire sighed and looked over at Dylan, who was pretending to write something in her notebook. Poor girl, Massie thought. She was probably afraid of Alicia as well as Kristen.

"Listen here Block. I don't know who you exactly think you are trying to impress everyone with your brand name attire, but you're not fooling me. You're obviously just a wannabe who thinks she can just come back and show everyone up." The Witch was now standing in front of Massie's desk. She held up her iced coffee on top of Massie's head and began to tip it over, planning to ruin her beret. Massie let herself have it, but Claire wouldn't. She swatted the coffee out of Alicia's hand and put her hands on her hips, glaring at her bitch of a leader.

"Leesh, why are you-"

Massie knew what had to be done to solve her own problems, so she cut Claire off. "No." She stood up and matched Claire's stance on the other side of Alicia.

"You're a total bitch." Everyone in the room gasped. "You put everyone else down to make yourself feel better. And if I wasn't mistaken, I'd say you're just too insecure to be nice for a change."

Alicia's jaw dropped. "Block I swear to-"

"Did I say I was finished?" She paused for effect. "I've seen the way you treat girls here, and it's completely uncalled for. Those three girls that call themselves your friends are the worst victims." She looked over at the other blond and redhead with sympathy, then back at Alicia. "You're a bully."

"Am not! Those girls love me, don't you guys," she said in a determined voice, but neither girl spoke up. Dylan continued in her notebook and Kristen just stared at her desk. "Girls?" Alicia asked helplessly.

"See? You're nothing but intimidating to everyone. No one here seems to like you. I can see why. It's because you're a total twat."

Alicia's eyes began to water. No one's ever talked to her like this before. She knew why tough. It was because everyone was too scared to, like Massie had said. But Claire. She thought she was her best friend. Why would she suddenly have such a change of heart.

Claire knew the reason. And Massie did too. She had snapped. She was through trying to put up with Alicia's crap.

"You're mean, conniving bully, and no one had the guts to stand up to you because they knew all you would do is throw it right back in their face. Well, newsflash Alicia Rivera: you don't scare me. I thought you did, but you don't. Another bleak human shouldn't be allowed to scare anyone, and you out of all humans most certainly shouldn't."

Alicia was taken aback. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. So when Massie just sat down back into her seat, she huffed and moved to the back of the room. Massie kept her head up and looked back for one last glance as the Devil wearing Prada. The necklace wasn't knock-off, as Massie could plainly see, but whatever she thought.

"That was really amazing," Kristen said shoving her desk closer to Massie's.

"I've never had the courage to stand up to her," Dylan piped in.

"I just thought she should see how it felt. I took it all day yesterday and-"

"And you didn't deserve it," Claire said smiling. "That was pretty awesome Massie. I really did think about it last night. I saw the hurt in your eyes and I knew that it wasn't something I wanted to see ever again. While I was thinking, I mainly thought about all the girls that I was mean to. None of them deserved it."

"And we only did it because we thought we could win Alicia's approval," Kristen admitted. "And eventually we did."

"But we didn't realize how much it would hurt us to be hurting someone else, especially if those girls were just innocent helpless girls," Dylan said.

"And when I stood up to her, I felt free. It really did feel good," Claire finished.

"Girls, you don't need someone like her to tell you whose 'in' or 'out'. You don't have to listen to her to fit in. Plus, I think you guys should be yourselves. Not a few girls she created out of anger or jealousy," Massie said sympathetically. The three girls who were then surrounding her at that moment had been trapped like mice. And Alicia was the mean old cat. Bat more like. She felt good freeing them. It gave her a sense of accomplishment.

"Thanks Block. That's really sweet of you to say," Claire said.

"No problem _Cuh-laire._" The girls laughed together at the ridiculous name Alicia had called her since the day they started sixth grade together.

Massie looked at the three girls surrounding her. They were so sweet, she thought. not at all what she expected when they were hanging out with the Witch. Sure, they laughed when she called Massie a mean name and also when she tripped her, but she knew at that point they couldn't help it. They were trapped and felt too forced. She knew, looking at them, that she was going to be okay at the school she thought was living hell. It would be more like Heaven now.

That day when Adam pick her and Spencer up, she was actually excited to get home and sleep so that she could wake up knowing she was going to see those girls again.

"So how was today Mass?" Spencer asked leading her out to the car. He noticed she was in one piece, unlike she had been the day before. he still held a worried tone in his voice, though.

"Fantastic. I actually made friends Spence! They _like _me," she said. He acted surprised.

"What, you thought they wouldn't?" He looked around at the boys of BOCD. They were staring at Massie yet again. He put his arm protectively around her and lead her to Adam's car.

"You look happy," he said to his beaming little sister.

"I'm more than happy," she said in reply looking back at the school. And for the first time, she was upset to be leaving the parking lot of OCD.

* * *

**Well, I think that wraps up the prologue. I'm fixing to get to the good stuff, so don't worry. Action and romance coming soon. And I'm doing a spelling check on this one, so there shouldn't be anything spelled _too _wrong. LOL. Anyways...**

**For some reason, I feel like this chapter wasn't long enough either. I can clearly see it is, and it'll probably make you guys happy, but I can't help but feel like it's missing something. Well, enough of that.**

**Review mean, nice, in between. Whatever you'd like! I'm also up for events you guys would like to see happen. I'd be more than happy to squeeze in little things you guys would want into this story. I'm sure I could use it, too! So review as you wish and I'll be updating soon!**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: You guys are amazing. Seriously. I love reading the few reviews I have over and over. It's too sweet. Thanks so much. I'm beyond excited I have fans in the first place! So thank you all (:**

**Well, as you know, the prologue is officially done. I'm glad at that, too. God, it went so fast. You'll notice that I'm updating extremely often. It's Spring Break, so that's the only reason. Once school picks back up, the updates will only come seldom. I dread that to happen. I'm literally already on the edge of my seat for this story. **

**Also, the action isn't coming just yet. This chapter literally just describes Massie's formal life and the biggest event of it. It also describes what her brothers have accomplished in those years being. It's set twelve years later so let's recap: Massie Block is now 27, Spencer Block is 30, along with Derrick Harrington, Adam Block is 32 and Aiden Block 33. I realized I never gave any ages away, so there you go. Steve Brenner was a character in the other story, and I felt like he was a bit vital to get rid of, so he's in this one as well.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ah, England. The beautiful land of England. Accompanying her in the land was the Queen.

Yes, the Queen of England was about to sit and eat dinner with Massie Block. The moment Massie was given the offer, it didn't take but a second to accept.

It was the Queen's granddaughter, Eleanor's, birthday. Twenty first to be exact. So, obviously, it was a big deal.

Massie was called on such short notice, as the party was only a mere three days away. Luckily, she happened to be in Venice, Italy working on a fashion show for her new line of clothing.

She was big on the charts of the fashion industry, and had been for three years now. She was rarely home, but didn't mind, considering neither were any of her three brothers.

Spencer Block was only a local American tourist. He did travel, but only though America. He kept in college up until twenty-seven then he decided to do studies on his own. He like to visit everywhere worth seeing and do reports and blogs on his visits. You could definitely say he was just a fancy hipster considering he carried around his own briefcase.

Adam Block was touring as well, but alike his sister, he was all over the world. His drumming skills were noticed by his friends and at twenty-two, they formed a band. After a few local performances, they hit it big time. They were an overnight sensation. Literally. They named themselves the Overnight Sensations, OS for short.

And Aiden Block had no formal job. He did travel, though. Only to hop between his younger siblings to often check up and keep up with their lives as well. He did like to stay home in the tiny town of Westchester, though. He usually had to go back and stay awhile to take care of the house and the old Spelter twins across the street. He visited them often and he would usually go to them when he felt alone, which was often. He felt abandoned by his siblings, but nonetheless, he couldn't have been any more proud of any of them. They liked what they did, and he knew that. Massie would send him the latest men trends to the house and some money. Spencer often showed up to the house with gifts he'd pick up from somewhere in Baltimore or Vegas. Aiden hardly talked to Adam anymore.

No one but Massie had really heard from him.

Massie kept in close touch with him. Sometimes, they would find out where each other were, just to see each other while he was on break from touring and she wasn't too busy with designing clothes.

But she still often missed him when he wasn't around.

And she knew in her heart that he regretted not keeping in touch with his brothers. Judging from the visits she often tried to pay the other two, she knew they had missed him dearly. But she never told them about seeing him often, mostly because the topic rarely came up, and it would break their hearts.

Aside from a hard family life, Massie's couldn't be happier with her career life. She had everything she had dreamed of since her first Ralph Lauren tote.

She was a fashion designer. And a good and well-known one at that. Not only is she pursuing the dream she thought was impossible to carry out, she gets invited to such formal events that only help her with fame. Not that she wanted to be arrogant, but she loved the attention more than anything. It was refreshing to be in the spotlight, and it kept her going.

Massie wore a Bensoni one-shoulder red dress. It was floor length and had a slit up the side to show her long and flawless legs. She had on Penkov beige platforms along with a Gucci clutch and hot diamond accessories.

The woman who called to invite Massie, Lita, as the Queen had instructed, told her to show up with a guest of her choice. She asked her dear friend, Steve Brenner and knew he was sure to impress with his big blue-gray eyes and blond silky hair. She had no intentions of having and romantic relations with Brenner, as he was a close family friend of several years. He was Spencer's age and often hung out with Adam and Massie, of course.

That night, Brenner, suit and red tie, lead his acquaintance into dining hall of the Westminster Abbey. The moment they walked into the mansion-like room, all heads turned to Massie, as they always did in her presence.

She held he chin up a bit, showing she was strictly business. Holding onto Brenner's elbow, she showed she was also unavailable, which she knew was untrue, but with all the English men with their eyes settled on her glowing legs, she show them she wasn't up for sleeping around, which she rarely did anyways.

"Miss Windsor, it is beyond my pleasure to be able to attend to this event," Massie said, withholding a smile.

"Oh my god. Massie Block. Owner of Block fashions. Nay for it to be your honor, it's mine. I'm a huge fan of your work. And, please, call me Eleanor," the Queen's granddaughter said. Massie could tell very well that Eleanor was a fan. She recognized her own Block strapless navy blue cocktail dress Eleanor wore around her tiny bodice.

"Thank you Miss Windsor," Massie said, disobeying her wish to get informal. "That means a lot coming from someone with such a reputation as you. I'd also like to bid you a happy birthday."

Eleanor squealed with excitement and pulled Massie into a hug, which Massie happily returned.

"Thank you so much Massie Block," she said in her darling British accent. Eleanor released Massie and headed to her own seat at the other end of the dining hall.

"You sure know how to make an impression," Brenner said wrapping his arm around Massie's waist.

"Keep your pants on, Steve. We're in public," Massie teased.

Brenner took hold of her hand and pressed his lips softly to it before walking her over to their seats. All around the large table were people from all around the world. Massie was the only designer there. But there were rock stars, big business name people and a few chefs, as Massie noticed.

A tiny Lancelot approached Eleanor and her mother, whispering something in their ears. The table was too large for anyone to overhear what he had said.

"That's quite alright," Dorinda, the Queen's only daughter said. She was probably in her late forties, but still looked in her twenties. Massie couldn't help but wonder her secret to looking so fabulous. Dorinda stood and tapped her wine glass with her butter knife and the room fell silent.

"Welcome, everyone. I want to thank everyone for coming, as it is a very special day for Eleanor." With that, Eleanor stood up and everyone applauded. Dorinda continued. "My mother-in-law, Elizabeth will sadly not be joining us today. She had private business to take care of, but we still thank you all for being here today to celebrate young Eleanor's birthday. Please take whatever food you wish to eat, and try not to criticize our beloved chef," she laughed as a joke to all the chefs in the room, who laughed along with her. She and her daughter sat down and everyone began passing around the food.

"Well that's disappointing. You really wanted to meet the queen," Brenner said, handing Massie the rolls.

"I'm sure everyone here really only came for that," Massie admitted. "The Queen is everyone's good shot at publicity."

"Mass, you're already bigger than the president of the United States. The last thing you need is more publicity," Brenner said settling a large scoop of pulled pork onto his plate.

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about all the other big name people here who looked upset at the announcement of the Queen's absence," Massie said.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't know you decided to leave your arrogance back at the hotel," Brenner said in a sarcastic tone.

Massie gaped at him. "I didn't know your grabbed your assiness on the way out."

Brenner only laughed at her comment.

Everyone ate and held leisurely talk with one another. Massie got to know a few stars that had toured with her brother before. She was sure to let them know that Adam was her brother, so they didn't get any unholy thoughts while looking at her chest.

Brenner was also delighted to let them know that she didn't come alone. Massie didn't mind, but she was appalled at the fact that she had once dated the prick. He was rude, stubborn and a huge pain in the ass, but alas, no woman coud resist his delightful charm and big blue eyes. But Massie still didn't know why she dated the guy.

They were one of those couples who, no matter how much they fought, everyone knew they would get back together.

About after a year of their on-again-off-again relationship, they both decided it was best if they just be friends.

Okay, _she _thought it was best if they were just friends. Brenner was convinced he was in love with Massie. But she knew he was only hypnotized by her looks. And she didn't say that because she was conceded. She said it because she knew it was true.

Steve was utterly shallow, and anyone who really knew him, knew that Massie's charming looks were the only reason he 'loved' her.

Despite her almost hatred towards the man, she had no one else to accompany her to her big events, so she always called him up.

Steve Brenner still lived in Westchester. He usually occupied his time in Massie's local shop **(I got the shop from the other story. I really want to keep most of the other story's significant things and parts) **which she opened to get her fashion career going. Once she announced she would need help keeping up with it, he offered in a heartbeat, thinking he would win his way to her heart, but she left him just as fast as he said yes, and that broke his heart. But despite her leaving, he wanted to sincerely help her out.

And plus, he was practically traveling around the world with her.

She kept inside her mind that when she invited him, it was strictly out of business. She wanted to let everyone know he was only her business partner, nothing more. But he wouldn't let her.

Brenner, being his stubborn, hard-headed self, he told her to bite her tongue, and he would take no front answer, but Massie had no choice but to give in. She needed him for her business. If he left, she knew she wouldn't have been so successful. So, she held in her words to the numerous men who asked. But she did say they were simply friends and that he insisted she not go alone.

As soon as the clock struck three in the morning, and Massie was surrounded by many alcohol-driven Brits, she decided it was time to go.

"Oh my gosh, Mzz Block. I still can't believe you came," Eleanor said, slurring her words and struggling to stand up.

She did just turn twenty-one, so Massie knew why she was probably the one most wasted.

"You really need- *hiccup*. Massie, you've got to come again sometime," Eleanor said.

"Well, I most certainly will have to look at my schedule. Happy Birthday again, Miss Windsor," Massie uttered, giving Eleanor a bow of her head.

And without a word, Eleanor's face turned pale green and she ran to the nearest bathroom.

"First timer," Brenner said with an amused grin.

"It is her twenty-first birthday after all. Sadly, it's not one she'll remember," Massie joked. "I'll be damned if I could ever remember mine." That made Brenner and herself laugh.

"It's awfully late. We should go now," he said sliding his arm around his waist for the hundredth time that night.

"Yes, I'm so tired. Who knew these types of people knew hoe to party so hard?"

As they walked out, Brenner kept his arm around her in quite a possessive manner and hugged it tighter every time he saw some bastard looking at her legs, breasts, or backside.

Once they were outside, her long time worker, Amir was standing outside their limo, waiting for them to open the door for them.

"How was it, Miss Block?" he asked kind-heartedly.

She smiled in return. "Just fantastic. And how was your visit at the chapel across the street?" Amir was much like her brother, Spencer. He held a keen interest in old or new buildings that looked worth seeing.

"It's gorgeous, Miss Block. But not as gorgeous as you," he reassured her playfully. He opened the door and awaited for the couple to step in, but Massie only let out a gasp and a ear-piercing scream.

* * *

**So like I said before, I'm keeping a lot of the things from the other story. Again, this is pretty much a remake. It has all the same things almost, just a few different thinks. But, hey! Ain't that the goodness in a remake? If you haven't read the other story, then you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, but it's okay. **

**Anyways, like I said at the top, it's currently Spring Break. I have every intention of updating as often as I can, but after it's over, I'll probably only get the chance over the weekends. Maybe. See, my family shares our laptop and I have to sneak downstairs every night to get it. And let me tell ya, it's DARK out there! I feel like I'm risking my life. Not only because of the dark, but also because my parents would kill me if they knew I was taking it every night. But I am saving up to get my own laptop, whether my parents like it or not. **

**So as far as updating goes, I have no idea how things are going to go actually. I'll be sure to apologize when it takes forever, though. Pink Promise (:**

**By the way: REVIEW! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your constructive criticism. And amazing reviews. I PMed someone asking the question of whether or not I was given permission to write this remake. I did not get permission. The original author hasn't logged on in two years almost, so I really itched to write a remake. I would ask, but alas I would not receive a reply. ANYWAYS.. |:**

**I noticed my grammar and spelling is getting to a few of you. I'm sorry. I'll make mistakes without meaning it, really, but hey, no one can be perfect!**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou again for the beautiful reviews. (: We've gotten to the good stuff, as you can see. So I warn you to brace yourself as it will only get much, much better. ) Muahahahah. xD**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a matter of seconds after seeing the body, that Massie was doubled over the nearest trash bin, hurling anything that would come out.

Steve Brenner stood closely behind her, rubbing her back as the Paramedics and a few cop cars came riding up. It seemed like only a few minutes passed by when Massie was shoved into the back of one of the police vehicles.

With tears drowning her cheeks, Massie looked out the window and watched as the paramedics shook their heads in disappointment looking down at the anonymous woman who had been laying lifeless in the back of the limo just moments ago.

Massie felt her tears stream down harder when she realized the men were shaking their heads in disappointment of the woman. She was dead.

A murdered woman was in the back of Massie's limo.

She didn't know why, and she assumed that, while sitting the back of the cop car, that they thought she was the murderer.

But they knew the instant they pulled up seeing that she was hovering a trash bin, that she was merely a victim in a tragic incident.

It only took a few minutes for Massie to be pulled out of the car, followed by Brenner, and into the police station. She was led through a large number of cubicles and men and women in uniforms. Once the large man who had been very pushy the entire time reached a vacated office, he pulled the two inside and following them were a few guards.

"Miss Block. Please, have a seat. I'm Brad Stevens by the way," the man said in a thick British accent. Massie did as she was told, knowing she'd do anything considering the turn of events in the evening rendered her shocked and speechless. And it was happening extremely fast at that.

"It appears this has given your lady quite the scare," officer Stevens said to Brenner, who was standing behind Massie. Although the tone in his voice sounded a bit amused, his worried face that was looking through a large stack of papers that probably was half a foot tall.

"I am not his lady," Massie spat at the man. "How do you know who I am?"

The man laughed, not looking up from the papers. "You're only everyday's talk and gossip here. "

Duh, Massie thought. She knew she was big in England, but it had only occurred to her that every living soul must have known her there. Plus, with her business being biggest there, she was there a lot, so she could see how they all knew her.

"Miss Block, tell me everything that happened. Don't skip a detail."

Massie told him what happened from the minute she got there to the moment she arrived at the police station. She told him about leaving Amir to head to the chapel, about Brenner being a clingy prick the whole night, about the Queen not showing up, everything. Literally, considering most of what she told him was completely rubbish he didn't mean for her to say, but she was told to not leave out a detailed, so she happily told her about every trip she made to the bathroom that night.

"And you, son? You've been with her the whole night?" Stevens asked Brenner.

"Well, there was one point that I left the dining hall to accompany a young lady to be picked up," Brenner admitted.

"Can you tell me who that woman was?" Stevens asked, writing down notes.

"I never caught her name. But I'd be happy to describe her to you," Brenner said, receiving a nod from the officer. "She was a little shorter than Massie, so maybe five three. She had Amber eyes, like Massie's and brown hair a bit longer than hers. Well, damn. She looked a lot like Massie. Pardon my speech, sir,1' Brenner finished.

"Yes, just as I thought. Miss Block, did you happen to be in Fiji recently?" Stevens asked, looking at one of the papers he had pulled out of the earlier stack.

"Why, yes, actually," Massie said worriedly. "I was there with my brother Aiden on a business trip."

"Did you recall another murder that happened there at the time you attended?"

Massie was taken aback. "No, not at all. Was there?"

"Indeed there was. Take a look as Misty Barton." Stevens slid a picture towards Massie, and for a moment, she thought she was looking at a photo of herself. "Two weeks ago, the time you happened to be in Fiji, Miss Barton was murdered. What about when you were in Venice?" He shoved another picture, another of which looked like her. "Mandy Berry. Murdered in Venice, on the twenty-third of last month. Were you there then?"

Eyes wide, Massie nodded. Holy shit, she thought.

All three of those women were in the exact same place as she was when they were murdered.

"And tonight, Miss Margot Burner," another photo was put in front of Massie, "was murdered here in England, and oh look! here you are. All these women were murdered in the same place ans time you were. Care to explain, Miss Block?"

Once again, Massie fell speechless, and motionless at that. Brenner was taking a look at the last picture that Stevens had shoved in front of Massie.

"That's the woman who asked me to accompany her," he said, growing shocked as well.

"Officer, you have got the completely wrong idea. You don't seriously think I killed all those innocent women?" Massie said, appalled.

"Well, not exactly, but I just realized something," Stevens said. "All these women have your initials. And they all look vaguely like you."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"Miss Block. I'm not sure if I'm correct or not, but the murderer is calling the shots to be on you next, or you're the one they're after."

* * *

It had been three agonizing hours sitting in the same room when Officer Stevens finally told five of his best guards to escort Massie and Brenner to the nearest airlines and back to America.

Once they landed safely in New York, they were immediately sent to the nearest police station and sent into separate rooms.

Massie was sat down in front of a man who was smoking a cigar and had his legs hoisted on the table they both sat at. He looked to be about Aiden and Spencer's age.

"Block, great, You're finally here. When I got the call from Stevens, I knew we were in for a good show," the man said. "I am officer Paul Ganger, and I actually know your brother, Spencer very well."

"Oh, no," Massie said, and before she could finish the thought, her brothers Spencer and Aiden barged into the door.

"I see you were worried," Ganger said nonchalantly.

"Massie!" Aiden yelled when Massie stood up and faced him. He quickly wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly. "I thought you were dead."

"_We _thought you were dead," Spencer corrected him as he joined their embrace.

"Well, I'm fine, but I won't be if you guys suffocate me like that," Massie said in a strained voice.

They both released her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Aiden yelled.

"What do you mean what the hell was I thinking? I was invited to the biggest event of the year and I attended it," she said in a harsh tone.

"I was talking to this son of a bitch," Aiden said, motioning to Ganger who was still lounging.

"What did I do? I called you, didn't I?"

"All you told us was that there was a woman who looked like Massie who had been murdered and that we were needed here to further an investigation," Spencer said, obviously as annoyed and rage-filled as his brother.

"Why would you tell them that?" Massie said, angry as well.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just been awhile since I gave you bastards a good scare," Ganger said, settling his feet on the ground and swiveling his chair to a filing cabinet.

"Well, next time, can you leave our sister out of your stupid pranks?" Spencer said, sitting Massie back down in the chair she sat in before.

Ganger swiveled his chair back to in front of Massie's. "Let's see here," he said, ignoring Spencer's question. "Alright, so in the past two months, there has been a total of six murders around the world. All women. All with initials M.B. All look just like you, Mass. All were murdered with a rifle. A thing they left out over there is that there was a rifle found with the body of Margot Burner."

Massie didn't know what to say. There was a murderer who possibly was out to get her, had been obviously following her around the world. Was it simply an obsessed stalker or was it really someone out to get her? Massie pushed the thoughts aside.

"Where's Steve?" she asked.

"They sent him home. He's been useless so far," Ganger answered.

"But he was with me, so obviously he could still get hurt," Massie said, but Ganger ignored her, looking at paper.

Massie swore that if she saw another man in uniform pulling out a stack of papers and looking through it, she was going to strangle someone.

Suddenly another man barged into the room.

Adam.

"Massie, oh my god, Massie," he said. His cheeks her crusted over, with tears she guessed, because his eyes were red and puffy.

She instantly stood up and ran into her older brother's arms.

"Massie, you're okay. Oh my god, thank god you're okay. I thought I lost you," he was saying into her hair, that was now thrown over her shoulder.

"I'm okay, Adam. I'm fine," she reassured him. He only dig his sniffling nose deeper into her shoulder.

"Spence, can you call Harrington and Clayborne in here?" Ganger asked studying a certain piece of paper. "Hurry. And get detective Wade as well."

With that, Spencer left the room.

Massie successfully loosened and escaped Adam's grip and looked him directly in the eye. "I'm oaky. Really, I'm fine. Please don't cry anymore. You're only going to make me cry," Massie said rubbing his arm. He nodded and motioned for her to sit back down. He kept his hand on her shoulders protectively, though.

"Miss Block, you realize you're now a target of a murderer?" Ganger said, looking up from the paper.

"Yes, I get that."

"With that being said, I think it's time to take a break from the business world and head home."

"What? I can't do that! My career is far too important to me," Massie nearly yelled.

"I understand, but with the circumstances, I think it would be best to lure the murderer somewhere where there wouldn't be any Massie Block look alikes. Westchester I think would be the best way to get there."

Massie looked down at her hand that were crossed over each other in her lap.

"Okay, I understand." She thought for a moment as she diddled with her thumbs. "I guess it's my fault anyways."

"What on earth is your fault?" Aiden asked immediately.

"Those women." The three men in the room instantly knew what was going on in the girl's mind.

"Mass," Aiden said, getting on his knees so he could look her in the eyes, "it is absolutely not your fault."

"Yes it is, Aiden! If it wasn't for me, they would still be alive enjoying their lives. I saw their files back in England. They all had kids. Every one of them. They had husbands and kids that loved them so much, and now those kids have to live knowing their mothers are dead."

"Massie, that's not your fault -"

"Aiden! The guy is after _me _so it is my fault."

Suddenly the door swung open and Spencer walked in quickly followed by man in a detective's uniform. He looked to be in his early forties. Following him was two more men who looked much younger. They didn't have on uniforms, but they both tore black ties along with white collared shirts that were tucked into black dress pants.

One was blond. And dazzlingly sexy. he had a swimmer's body and beautiful blue eyes. Massie realized she was staring and quickly looked to the other man.

He wasn't quite as buff, but he was equally as beautiful. His eyes were as dark and gorgeous as a midnight sky. His hair, though a bit tousled, was dark brown and seemed to shine a bit. Massie was mesmerized.

When the man looked up and met her eyes, Massie's cheeks flushed and she looked away quickly.

"Detective, I've told her of the plan as of what it is," Ganger said, standing up. "Miss Block, this is detective Wade. These here, are his specialty FBI agents, Derrick Harrington and Noah Clayborne."

Massie shook hands with the detective and turned to Noah who had a sly grin on his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Block. It is Ms, correct?" he asked planting his lips softly onto Massie's hand. She couldn't help but blush and sheepishly smile.

"And I'm Derrick," the last one said, holding out his hand.

"That's Derrick that I always told you about, Mass," Spencer cut in. "You remember him, surely."

"Um, I don't recall a Derrick," she said while taking his hand.

Both of their bodies flinched at the instant electricity they felt the minute their fingers touched.

"That's right, you never did really meet him. Never mind," Spencer finished, sitting in a vacant seat.

"I have heard quite a bit about you, Massie," Derrick said a smile approaching his face. "I even remember the photos Spencer showed me when we were younger. My, have you changed," he said giving her a nod and looking he up and down.

Their hands were still held together and she let go quickly when she realized it.

"That's good to know," Massie said sending Spencer a glare.

"Well, it's good you have a bit of background with him, because you'll be seeing a lot more of him," Detective Wade said to her with a small smirk.

Oh, joy.

* * *

**Good, no? Haha, anyways, so yay Derrick is here! There's quite a few changes in this story compared to the other one, but nonetheless, I'm keeping it similar. There's also so different characters. ANYWAYS...**

**I hope you guy enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. It's gonna get really good, I promise you guys. So be patient and the Merrington fluffiness and romance will be here soon. **

**So, like always, REVIEW! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: PLEASE READ ALL OF EVERYTHING IN BOLD... PLEASE!**

**So within writing this story, I've began to become confused with my characters and how they relate to the characters in the other story, so I'm going to list them and their roles. Any characters with a star beside them are taken from the other story, simply because I felt they were pretty vital to the story, so here's the characters, but only the one's who have been mentioned so far, and ones that will be included in this chapter (note that if there isn't a star, they are completely new characters or I decided to rename them, and if you want, I'll even say who they originally are, just let me know in reviews) :**

***Massie Block**

***Aiden Block**

***Adam Block**

***Spencer Block**

***Derrick Harrington - special FBI agent**

***Noah Clayborne - special FBI agent**

***Steve Brenner - Block family friend**

**Brad Stevens - England chief justice (including head of FBI field)**

**Paul Ganger - America chief justice (including head of FBI field)**

**Detective Wade - detective in charge (right behind Ganger)**

***Joe Farley - special field agent**

***Matthew Feinberg - electronic surveillance specialist**

***Julius Wesson - section leader (of current investigation and under Wade)**

**Dr. Alvin Sanchez - Above ALL in the law enforcement feild**

**Sheriff Verne Lawson - Westchester sheriff**

**Dallon Lawson - sheriff's son**

**Okay, so I lied. Most of those won't be introduced in this chapter, but I already had them written down as important characters. I will keep this list with me every time I write so I don't only confuse you, but also so I don't confuse myself. Anyways, whenever I realize we have new characters that are as well important as all above, then I'll be sure to let you know. (such as Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil; you get the picture...)**

**I also started another Merrington story, so if you don't mind, I'd like if you could check it out and review what you think (:**

**Also, if you've read Sweet Revenge (the original story of this one) then please tell me if there's a certain character that I forgot to fill, and if you're comfortable with it, I'll come up with an original name, as well. **

**Okay, enough rambling, and let's get to what you came here for!**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

Two agonizing hours. Massie fought and bickered with Derrick Harrington and her brothers while Noah and Ganger sat and watched in amusement. It only took two hours for Massie to know what needed to happen to catch the unsub, and everyone was against her. Especially Derrick.

She so far hated him. He was arrogant, stubborn, and he wouldn't stop staring at her. After they were introduced, he didn't acknowledge the fact that he had seen her before. Sure, it was only photos that Spencer showed of her when she was younger, but she was annoyed with the fact that he kept ogling her. It was disgusting.

It was hard to get mad without being hypocritical. She kept stealing glances at him as well. But she hadn't ever seen her before. Spencer did say things about him, but he never showed her any pictures. She didn't know he was so... handsome. Or sexy. Damn, she needed to get a hold of herself. He's a rude, big-headed, idiotic, overrated, stupid man, and she doesn't like him. She doesn't, especially since he was Spencer's best friend. No way.

* * *

Dr. Alvin Sanchez made his way through the police station ready to meet the victim. When his golden boy, Derrick Harrington called and volunteered for the job of protecting her, he couldn't wait to see why Derrick offered so quickly. He had gotten news of the investigation but thought Derrick would be one to want to stay out of it, considering he hated waiting for action, and Sanchez knew that this 'crime scene' would take a long time, possibly weeks. But nonetheless, Spencer Block was Derrick's best friend, and he would do anything for him.

Sanchez found the room he was looking for. Inside sat Massie Block across from detective Paul Ganger, who were both surrounded by men, three being Massie's brothers and the other two were special FBI agents Noah and Derrick.

"What have we got here?" Sanchez asked while entering the room. Massie stood up immediately. She knew Derrick's employer was on his way, and she had a bit of a bone to pick with him.

"Dr. Sanchez -"

"Call me Alvin, please Massie," he replied, shaking her hand. He gave her a good look and then over to Derrick, giving him an amused grin. She was a sight and knew that Derrick was clearly taken by her. His employee obviously couldn't keep his eyes off the young woman.

"Yes, of course Alvin. I'd like to speak to you in private, please."

"And what for?" he asked letting go of her hand and looking at the concerned faces around the room.

"Massie's lost her mind, that's what for," Aiden said, pacing the room with his hands rubbing his chin, showing he was stressed out.

"Alvin, just a moment in another room, please?" Massie said walking out of the room, but Derrick followed her. Alvin looked back around the room and let everyone know it would only be a minute.

"Sanchez, just a minute? Massie, wait for him in that room," Derrick said, motioning to and empty room.

"Mr. Harrington. I wish to speak with Alvin -"

"In there. Now."

Massie gave Derrick a hard glare before entering the room, still watching the two men discuss something outside. After a minute, Alvin walked in. But Derrick followed.

"Please. Sit, Miss Block," Alvin told her. She did as she was told and he sat in front of her while Derrick closed the door and leaned against it crossing his arms across his chest.

"Do you need to talk to Alvin?" Massie asked him. He simply shook his head. She gave him another glare which only made him smirk, clearly amused.

"What is it you need to talk about?" Alvin asked.

"Mr. Ganger and Mr. Stevens, the one back in England, both suggest that I should go to Westchester, I'm sure they've told you."

"Yes, they've discussed the plan with me. You go to Westchester, grab the things you need and go back to your vacation home in England," Alvin repeated the plan to her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You're not doing it," Derrick said.

"It's my decision is it not?"

"No. It isn't," he told her in a harsh tone.

"I'm having a hard time following," Alvin said while listening to the two bicker.

"Alvin, I've come up with my own plan," she told him in a confident tone.

"It's an absurd one, and no one will let you go through with it," Derrick said.

"Noah thinks it's a wonderful plan."

"Noah doesn't have a say in this."

"I want to go to Westchester, Alvin," she said with hopeful eyes.

"Well, yes, we all want you to go to Westchester, then you'll -"

"And I'm going to stay there."

Alvin's eyes widened when she drew out the word 'stay'.

"See? I told you it's a stupid plan. She's only putting herself in more danger, which is why her brothers and I aren't letting her do it," Derrick said at Alvin's reaction.

"Here me out, Mr. Sanchez," she said, getting formal with his name again. He nodded and leaned his elbows on the table, giving her his full attention, only because he was frankly curious why she had such a courageous plan in her mind. "If I hide, the unsub will too. If he can't find me, then you won't be able to catch him. He'll hide, too. But if I go back to Westchester, and act like my life is normal, as if nothing happened, then it will lure him to me and you guys can nail him."

Alvin raised his brows, showing he was impressed.

"If I use myself as bait, there's no way you guys can't stop him. We just have to outsmart him."

"Well, Mass. You've got me. I would have never thought of such a plan, and it's very dangerous, but I'm willing to go through with it if you're absolutely positive you can."

"I can, sir. I know I can do this."

"No you can't," Derrick piped in. "I'm not letting you go through with this. No way in hell." He was now standing right beside her, his arms still crossed.

She looked up at him, sincerity in her eyes. Damn, he thought. Those eyes were beautiful.

"Mr. Harrington -"

"Derrick. Call me Derrick." That was probably the hundredth time he told her to do that.

"Derrick," she said. He uncrossed his arms and shoved them in his pockets. Holy crap, the way she said his name. It sounded like an angel. Shut the hell up, man! He wasn't supposed to crush on the captive, for God's sake she was his best friend's kid sister! "I really want to do this. I know you'll protect me. I know I'd rather have Noah do it," she said in a sarcastic tone which made him roll his eyes. "But I know you will keep me safe."

Wow. She must really trust him, he thought.

"Massie, I still don't think you should go through with this plan. It's far too risky," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch.

Alvin leaned back in his chair and smiled. He knew it didn't take a trained eye to see the sparks between the two.

"Derrick, I know what I'm doing. I know you'll get him."

"Massie, no one knows if I'll get him."

"But I do! Can't you understand that even though you're an idiot, that I know you're smart enough to -"

"Isn't she unbelievable?" Derrick shouted throwing his arms up in frustration. "She's been like this since I got here! If there's anyone who's the idiot, it's definitely her."

Massie jolted up. "You're the one whose completely despicable! You're the most appalling person I've ever met. I couldn't think of a worse person to take care of me. You're far too arrogant and a _huge_ distraction."

Derrick gave her a lopsided grin. "How am I a distraction, Miss Block?"

She turned back to Alvin. "Can't you please assign someone less gruesome to go with me?"

Alvin looked at Derick who gave him a glare that told Alvin not to tell Massie the truth. "I'm sorry but no one else is available. Noah's already on duty to act as Aiden's body-guard, and Derrick is the only guy we've got left."

Massie huffed and sat back down.

"And with me as your 'body guard', I'm not letting you stay in Westchester," Derrick said hovering over her. "Tell her, Al."

"Now, I do think that it is the easiest way to catch the guy, but we are all only worried about your safety, dear. I'm going to have to agree with Derrick."

"Dr. Sanchez, do you agree that in order to catch the unsub, we have to use the highest possible way?"

"Yes, of course, but -"

"And do you not agree that using myself as bait will be the likeliest way?"

"I suppose, but -"

"And so you agree that if I go to Westchester and pretend nothing's wrong, we can lure him towards me?"

"Yes, but -"

"And that once he's lured we can nail him and by we I mean _your _men?"

"Massie -"

"Then there you have it. My plan is the likeliest way of getting this guy, and you know it."

Alvin had nothing to say. He wanted to blurt out how impressed he was with Massie's detective-like work, but he kept his mouth shut feeling Derrick's eyes narrowed on him.

"See, that's what she does. She gets into your head," Derrick said. "She's crazy and she'll drive you crazy."

Massie gasped. "Never call me crazy again! You know that even Alvin won't go against me, and it's driving you crazy. Can't you accept the fact that I'm smarter than you?" she said standing up and heading for the door. Derrick grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"Massie, I'm only thinking about your safety. And your brothers, don't you think they're too much of a wreck already for you to go and worry them even more? Please understand that I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Nothing is going to stop me."

"Good. Then you'll respect my decision in going home."

"Massie -"

"No, Derrick. I'm doing it for those women. I can't live knowing that it's my fault they're all dead." She was in tears by now. "It's my fault and I can't live with that, and I know you'll keep me safe and I know that there is absolutely nothing you can do or say that would change my mind."

He wanted to pull her into his arms, and keep her close and whisper that she was going to be alright and soothe her with soothing words, but he wasn't quite sure how she would react to that, so he kept back.

"Please let me do what I know is the right thing. I know you won't let anything hurt me."

"I won't," he promised looking into her eyes. He wanted to hold her hand, but kept his at her elbow.

She turned to walk out as he let go of her, but turned around.

"And by the way, you're an ugly distraction." And she left the room hearing Alvin laugh behind her and Derrick telling him to stop.

* * *

**Glad that's done! HA. I used a lot of the quotes from the other story in this one, so if you've read it, then it may look familiar. **

**Hm. Does this chapter seem long enough to you guys? It seems so short to me... But that may only be me. Tell me what you guys think/. Was it too short?**

**Like I said, if there's any characters that you think I need to add or that you want to know who they're based off of (from the other story) then I'm more than happy to answer your questions. Thanks again for all your amazing reviews. They make me smile (:**

**Oh, yeah. One more thing: REVIEW!**


End file.
